Inevitable Dusk
by Tamuril2
Summary: An AU of Mikkeneko's 'The Wagers of Sin'. Recommended you read that first. What if Odin hadn't been so lenient to Thor? Would Loki let his brother suffer alone? No slash.


**Disclaimer: ***glares at creeping lawyers* Back, you, back I say! I'm not making any money off this nor do I claim it to be mine, so leave me alone!

**A/N: **Story is based off Mikkeneko's 'The Wagers of Sin'. I highly (HIGHLY) suggest you read it first, otherwise some references in here won't make sense. Plus, it'll make my one shot have a backstory too. Bonus! The first line in here is from her story as well. I read Mikkeneko's story and couldn't get this AU out of my head. I've her permission to post it. Thanks, Mikkeneko!

Not beta'd, so if you catch anything, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it.

Picture by Elluwah on deviantart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you prove to all who can see that the King of Asgard does not play favorites, and that he will sacrifice even his beloved son to keep order?"<em>

How he regrets those rash words spoken to his father.

The chains upon his wrists bite deep and the enchanted cell strips him of all warmth. Thor fidgets into a better position on the hard floor. The hum of the golden charm around the window-like door only confirms Thor's dire state. He's no longer in father's good graces.

Thor knew himself to be the favored child, believed punishment would be withheld. Foolish, hasty assumption. His father had taken one look at his proud stance, at how the way the court murmured at his insolence, and ordered his immediate imprisonment. For crimes against Asgard, the All-Father said. For letting Loki go free was what he really meant. Let Odin paint all the pretty phrases he wanted on the records, Thor knew the truth of the matter.

The guard outside the cell glances in with sympathetic eyes, but both of them know the Asgardian can do nothing to help him. The All-Father's commands were quite strict. Thor is to be guarded day and night and no comfort is to be afforded him, not even a cloak to stay off the chill.

"It is all right, Haldor," Thor says.

"Yes, my prince."

Neither of them believes his reassurance. A firm step echoes down the hallway and the guard stiffens. Thor worries it is his father, come again to rebuke him for his kindness to Loki. But it is Sif's earnest face that appears at the door. He relaxes and stands.

"Sif."

"Your trial's been moved to this evening, Thor," she says without preamble.

He blinks. "So soon?"

"The All-Father wishes to enact justice before rumors can spread."

"I see."

How naïve of Thor to think his father would let him have a fair hearing after committing such a blatant display of disobedience. Not even his mother's pleas could sway the judgment. And that said something, for it was known throughout the nine realms that Frigga held much influence in Odin's heart. Her tears and sobs fell on deaf ears this time, as they had whenever Odin called Loki to task for his mischief. Now Thor knows what his little brother felt like all those years past.

"Thank you, Sif," Thor says. His friend nods her head and strides back up the hallway. Thor's heart aches as he slides to the floor. He wishes Sif could stay longer, talk to him, but he knows she hazards much in just coming to tell him the update about his trial. Still, the silence of those around him is grating against his ears.

Isolation is not a garb Thor cares to wear willingly. He'd once become lost in the deep caverns of the palace when a boy. The unhappy hours spent combing in the bright halls, calling out for aid, had seemed to drag on for an eternity. By the time his brother had found him, two hours later, Thor'd been close to tears…not that he ever admitted the fact to anyone. Loki knew anyway, but never breathed a word. The kindness should've endeared his brother to him more, yet Thor had childishly pushed Loki away, ashamed that he had been seen at his lowest.

What a fool he was.

It'd been so easy to join everyone in scorning Loki whilst growing up. All his friends did it and Thor'd so desperately wanted to keep their love. He let himself abandon his own brother and Asgard's philosophy aided in making that decision. So what if Loki was left behind more times than not? What did it matter that he got scarce thanks for his assistance or mocked for his talents?

Magic was for meek healers or for those too frail to live the life of a true warrior. Wordplay, another Loki's fortes, befitted corrupt ambassadors, who used it to get themselves out of undesirable agreements. The ease with which Loki twisted words to his advantage and wove magic to his bidding only caused Asgard to view him with untrusting eyes, and the other realms followed their example with hesitant trepidation – the dwarves of Nidavellir and the fire demons of Muspelheim, in retrospect, were eager in their enthusiasm. It didn't help that Loki was what Midgard would deem 'a genius'. He made others feel slow and sometimes insignificant without even meaning to do so.

Thus, to escape the derision and hurt, Loki withdrew from people, relying more and more on his own power and mind. Except for the rare times Frigga slipped in a helping hand. Mother ever held a special place in Loki's heart.

How Thor wishes he'd spent more time making sure his own place in Loki's heart stayed true. But he'd squandered that fraternal bond, trampled on it until nothing remained except hurt and anger. He'd caused Loki to doubt him, encouraged it even.

In contrast to his little brother, Thor dove deep into the life of a berserker at an early age. The encouragements of his associates and king reinforced that lifestyle. He lived for the cheers of the people when he accomplished a mighty deed. Holding Mjolnir high above his head, using the great hammer to vanquish evil and 'free' the realms, there wasn't anything other Thor'd rather do. Even the throne paled in comparison. Praise and honor for each bloody deed heaped itself upon him, especially from Odin. How the lands rang with the All-Father's approval for everything Thor did. Had the Jötuns not attacked at his coronation, Asgard would have a spoiled, reckless child for their heir.

The skirmish at Jötunheim and his banishment to Midgard began the slow process of changing his selfish tendencies. Had he been anywhere near ready and mature when Mjolnir accepted his grasp again? Heimdall's sword, no. Three days couldn't undo centuries of pampering. He hadn't even been halfway there. But then, Odin leniency towards Thor was legendary. Thank the heavens Frigga had seen his thirst for amendment and swooped in to show him the right path.

_All life is precious, my son, even those not born of Asgard. _

What his mother had failed to enlighten him upon was just how much his father would spurn Thor's newfound ideals. The Midgardians were a barbaric race, little better than savages, in the All-Father's eyes. Thor's constant praise for the place only furthered his father's ridicule on the hapless world. And then the fact that Thor refused to go on meaningless quests against the other realms. He insisted that the All-Father give the kingdoms a chance to settle their own disputes. If they needed Asgard's aid, they would call. Odin saw such lack of fighting as rendering them irrelevant. Thor argued it made them appear wise, instead of domineering – those conversations never ended well.

Thor's saving Loki turned out to be the final straw.

/000000/

Gungnir's power thrums through the room as the echo of its blow echoes. Thor doesn't even flinch, he's beyond that now. The All-Father is angry and his displeasure shall be felt everywhere in the Nine Realms. That, Thor does regret. He knows Asgard's king too well to think the man won't take out his frustrations on those below him. Thor only hopes his mother will be able to mitigate some of the damage.

"Thor," the All-Father says. That he does not say 'Odinson' tells Thor everything. He's no longer heir to the throne. His right to this family is gone. A little of his heart breaks at this, but Thor keeps himself firm. He will not show weakness to the man once his father.

"For crimes against Asgard, you are stripped of your title."

Sif gasps.

"Too long have I suffered you to mock this throne. The time for sheltering you against the consequences of your misdeeds is at an end." Odin pauses, but Thor refuses to look up and show repentance. He will not apologize for helping his brother. The silence grows and all the while Thor can feel the irate gaze of the All-Father upon him.

"For aiding and abetting the traitor, Loki," Odin continues, "you are sentenced to five thousand years under the serpent, Jörmungandr. Let this be a lesson to all who dare to think they can betray Asgard."

Now Thor looks up, livid. To be chained to a rock far beneath the earth and have his nephew unwillingly drip venom onto his face, of course Odin would pronounce such a sentence. The All-Father knows how much this will hurt him, of this Thor is certain. Thor loves his nieces and nephews dearly, he's made no secret of that, and to have one of them forced to harm him is almost too much. Thor glares up at the All-Father.

In doing so, Thor catches a glimpse of his mother's face. She stands erect and beautiful beside her husband, but Thor can see the anger and sorrow brimming in her eyes. She only holds herself aloof because of Odin's presence, just as she did at Loki's trial.

"Take the prisoner away," the All-Father commands. Two guards appear on either side of Thor.

"No, please rethink, All-Father," Sif pleads as she approaches the throne. "Thor is Asgard's hope."

Odin stiffens. "My judgment is final. Should any speak against it further, they shall find themselves facing the executioner."

Shock spreads through the court and Sif's face turns bone white. She slinks back to the Warriors Three and Thor does not blame her. He would not want to see any of them dead or beaten. Yet, as the guards lead him away to his punishment and no one says a word, Thor's step falters a moment.

/000000/

As much as the acidic venom burns his skin, as much as it blinded him when it finally reached his eyes and took away most of his voice – Asgardians heal fast, but even they had their limits – Thor rejoices that his brother doesn't have to go through this anguish again. How must it have darkened Loki's soul when Odin sent him here that one time, to be tormented by his own son, chained not by metal as Thor was but by…No, Thor won't let his mind wander that horrid memory. Odin's cruelty knows no bounds. Even spoiled as he'd been back then, Thor'd known what had been done to Loki, to poor Váli and Nari, had been wrong.

Thor draws in a rasping breath as more icy liquid pours itself onto his sightless eyes and burns its way down his cheeks. He chokes when it enters his mouth and throat, his lips no longer able to protect him against the invasion. His body feebly thrashes against his bonds, desperate to get the air the venom blocked. In the beginning, when this had first happened, Thor believed he would drown, but Odin's craft was flawless. Thor came close to meeting death, brushed against her cold skin, but was pulled back at the last moment as magic vanished the venom from his throat and lungs and partially healed them.

Only for the process to begin again.

Thor can see why Loki'd been a bit crazed when released from this black hole. The constant tease between life and death would make any man retreat into the warm cocoon of insanity. Thor absently wonders how long it'd taken Loki to flee into that sanctuary. His brother is strong, he knows that now, it might have taken centuries before Loki gave up the fight. Having his wife, Sigyn, there to comfort and hold the bowl to catch the venom probably aided in slowing that descent, though it didn't stop it.

No one comes to hold the bowl for Thor, too afraid of the curse placed upon the walls of the cavern. For anyone who dares to oppose the All-Father's ruling and assist the captive will be bound with them. Not in the literal sense, of course. They just won't be able to leave until the offender's sentence is served in full. Forced to sit by the accused and only be able to stop some of the flow of venom, the bowl the size of a small table to ensure that the aider had to use both arms at once and tired fast, perhaps even spilling some venom on themselves in the process. Penance for defying the All-Father. Not many risk it.

Thor certainly hasn't over the course of his life.

Yet he wishes, selfishly, that someone might care enough to doom themselves to the enchantment; anything to stop this constant pain and give him a moment's respite.

But no one comes.

Time passes, though Thor cannot tell how much. The agony brought on by the venom obscures his reckoning, blending all hours into one prolonged torment. He knows enough time has visited him for apathy to seep into his soul. No more does he struggle when choking. It always reverts itself, so why prolong the inevitable? Whimpers of pain die before they have a chance to sound themselves. What point is there, when all it does is increase his mental anguish? Perhaps, Thor muses, with muted elation, this lethargy is the point before he slides into madness. He hopes so. For then he will be too far gone into his own mind to acknowledge the torture.

So Thor waits for the comfort of insanity.

And waits.

More time goes by him.

And then, one day…

The

venom

stops.

Thor knows his punishment hasn't ended. Jörmungandr would've been ordered back into his cage, only to be let out when the next person displeased the All-Father enough. Thor can still hear, if only barely, the flow of the venom hitting – he starts. The bowl!

Someone has come to him!

"M-mother?" he asks, or tries to at least. It comes out as a garbled mess of 'm-mulftho?'. He can see Frigga being brave enough to clash with Odin. His friends never would and he doesn't fault them for it. He'd denied Loki aid for the same reason all those ages ago. As no answer comes from his mother, Thor begins to panic. Why does she not answer to reassure him? It isn't her way to withhold her soft comfort. Is it someone else, sent by Odin to tease him with relief?

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't think me Sif," a familiar, smooth voice sighs.

"Loki?" he tries to ask, the words again coming out in a distorted state. He strains to hear the answer, hoping against all hope. Thor's lost his claim to Loki's friendship long ago, he knows that. Repentance came much too late for Thor to redeem himself. Perhaps, this is the insanity his mind has created for him. A place where Loki still cars about their bond of brotherhood.

"No." the voice snarks. "The ghost of Loki, come to haunt you. And use your thoughts, you fool, your tongue's not yet ready to converse."

_Loki._ He breathes, a joy filling him like it's never done before. If this is a dream, he'll happily fall into it for all eternity. Anything over the sharp denial of reality.

"Must you say my name so many times? One would think you desperate. And I am not a hallucination, you bumbling buffoon!"

He isn't really convinced, but Thor's heart soars anyway at the words. So like his brother to tease him. How he misses Loki.

_Where is my brother?_ Thor asks the shade. It makes sense to him, now that the venom no longer dominates his thoughts, that the being holding the bowl was a simulacrum. His brother holds powerful magic. What need has he to come himself when he can send a replica? Safely tucked away, Loki risks nothing by sending this shadow in. Thor loves him for it anyway.

His little brother has come for him. What does it matter if it is only a shade? It still holds the bowl and stops the venom from reaching him. Its voice still comes out as Loki's. It also helps cement in his mind that this is reality. He'd forgotten about Loki's ability to duplicate. And even if his subconscious did and this is fake…Thor doesn't care.

"Thor," the shade's voice sounds weary now, "even I cannot break the commands set in these stones in such a manner."

_Commands? What commands?_

"Odin was most careful in his planning of this chamber. Only a living being can enter."

Thor hadn't known about that particular spell. Which meant, this is reality! Wait…so that means…

_Loki, you must flee! Father…Odin's gaze will find you!_

"Worry not, brother," Loki says. "I have shielded myself from his watchful eye and Heimdall."

Though Thor's heart fills to bursting at that last utterance – Brother. Loki had called him family. Not all is lost then. He still has a chance to make amends for his grievances – he fears for the recklessness of these actions.

_Please, Loki, go! Think of your children and wife! Odin will surely…You cannot do this!_ Thor struggles against his bonds, turning his face in the direction of his brother's voice, eyes still sightless. _You must –_

"I must do nothing," Loki snaps and then softens his tone. "Sigyn and the children are safe. Now stop your incessant babbling, it's distracting me."

Thor hushes his racing thoughts. His heart warms at the concern so carefully hidden in his brother's sharp words. Ever watching over his older brother is Loki, ready at a moment's notice to save him. Like with the mists in Nornheim. A more worrying thought enters Thor. If his memory serves him right, Loki doesn't need much concentration in preforming magic. The Trickster makes it seem so easy, flicking his long, fingers and defeating foes left and right without losing his breath.

_Loki? _He ventures cautiously. He doesn't want to risk angering his brother after all.

"Thor?" Loki sounds strained.

_You toil much in this aid for me. _

"Bright as ever, Thor," Loki grounds out.

_What is wrong, brother? I know you strong. What has taxed you so? Are the enchantments in this chamber damaging your Seiðr? _Thor knows Loki doesn't just draw from the Well of Yggdrasill, he embodies that mystic force. To cut him off from it is the greatest harm one can lay on Loki. Amora's attack had proven that. Thor will never forget the agonized cry that escaped his brother when the enchantress had clasped that collar around his throat. He'd sworn that day, after they'd escaped and Loki healed, that as much as he despised magic, he would never let anyone take it away from his brother again.

_Loki, answer me! Are you hurt?_

There is a lengthy pause before: "Do not worry, brother, I am well."

_It is harming you! Leave this place, I know you can do it. I shall survive._

"Stop telling me what to do! Can you not trust me even here? Must you always question my abilities?"

A smothering silence fills the hole.

Thor blinks back the tears that endeavor to fall, knowing the salty water will only harm his healing eyes. _I'm sorry, brother, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Of course I trust you. I only…I'm sorry._

"No…I apologize. I …" Loki sighs. "I shouldn't have taken it so. You are, as ever, maudlin."

_I still shouldn't have said it that way. It did sound critical. _

"You've become quite self-loathing since your vacation on Midgard, Thor."

_I learned from the best._

"I knew your spending time with Stark was a bad idea. He's rubbed off on you, and not in a good way."

_I was speaking of you, brother._

"Oh."

_How are they? _He knows Loki will discern he means the Avengers.

"Annoyingly good and whiny," Loki says. Thor can just imagine the mock exasperation on his brother's face. "How you reside with them on a regular basis, I'll never fathom."

Thor smiles at Loki's snark, but then becomes apprehensive. _The All-Father hasn't…visited them?_

"Nay, brother. Mother placed them under her protection almost immediately after your trial. Odin hasn't dared contest her."

Only a fool would rouse the All-Mother's rage. And Odin is not…well, he is a fool, but at least not an idiot. He knows better than to go after those under Frigga's guardianship. Loki had acquired his magic from someone, after all. And no, holding Gungnir and banging it against the floor did not count as having Seiðr. Odin might use the ancient spear, but he'll never truly possess it.

Loki shifts and Thor comes back to the present. _Loki…brother, the bowl – _

"If you say anything remotely resembling your previous statements of leaving, I shall kick you."

_Aye, you would too. _Thor grimaces as his throat heals more. _How long can you held the bowl?_

"Long enough."

Thor dreads when Loki will have to rest, no matter how much he knows his brother will resist it. _How…how much time has passed outside?_

"A week."

Jörmungandr hisses at this and Thor understands his anger. Only a week. Translated: one hundred years in here. Fear grips Thor's heart and squeezes it tight. _Oh, Loki…_

"I will kick you, Thor," Loki snarls, though Thor thinks it more from the strain of holding the bowl than true anger. "Worry not, I shall last."

_You shouldn't have to. _

Loki groans mentally. "Must you insist on being so pigheaded? I owe you a debt of honor for your aid on Midgard. Circumstance merely presented an opportunity sooner than expected."

Loki would try and pass this off as a burden of honor. The Norns forbid he admit to any good within himself. Hulk hugging Fury has a better chance of happening.

"You're not a burden," Loki whispers.

Oh. Thor's forgotten his brother has linked their minds. No thought is sacred or hidden now. As soon as Thor considers this he feels Loki's mind begin to withdraw from his own. He grasps onto the bond with a mental hand and clutches it.

_No, don't leave me! _A little shame creeps in at his blatant need, but he shoves it aside. _Please, your presence helps ease my heart. _

"I'm not trying to read you. I –"

_I do not mind you knowing my thoughts. _Thor interrupts, becoming amused a moment after. _You always seem to know them anyway._

"You don't make it very hard to guess. Though the lack of hammer waving is throwing me off a bit."

_Meany._

"And now you sound like Stark again. Really, you must work on that, brother."

/000000/

Time slithers on and at some point Thor must've slumbered, for when he wakes he can make out his brother's lithe form above him. How much time has passed for his eyes to have fully mended? Thor's heart clenches at the sight of Loki buckling slowly under the weight of the bowl in his arms. Even though the dish hides Loki's face, the strain is so easy to spot. His trembling arms and labored breathing give it all away. Tears escape Thor's healed eyes and he shuts them in a vain attempt to stop the liquid shame. How could he have fallen asleep like that and allowed his brother to suffer this alone? Is he truly so callous?

"I hate when you do that," Loki grumbles. "If I'd needed you awake I'd have woken you long ago."

Thor opens his eyes and gazes up at him. He swallows and discovers his throat to also be recovered. "Liar. You would've let me sleep through Ragnarök if you thought it'd help me recover. You're too selfless, brother." _It will be your undoing one day._

"Selfless?" Loki snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. I merely tired of your constant sighing and let myself enjoy some peace and quiet."

"Of course." _If not for me, you wouldn't have need of rest. You'd be safe away on one of the realms._

"Stop blaming yourself, Thor. It's not –"

"But it is my fault!" Thor insists, interrupting what was most likely a rare reassurance. "I goaded the All-Father with my careless words. And even if you deny that, at least allow me the right to blame myself for involving my little brother."

"Of course I deny your fault in this. Odin would've found some way of punishing you, regardless if you'd spoken or not." Loki shifts the bowl up in his arms. "And you didn't _involve_ me, I chose to come."

"As you always have." Thor slumps in his bindings, his eyes closing again, this time in anguish. "Always has it been my lapses that have caused you pain."

Loki sighs. "I seem to recall a few instances where I got myself into trouble."

"While I did nothing to help. I should've thanked you long ago for your aid and supported you in turn, but, like the cur I am, I did not." _I failed you, brother._

A stiff silence pervades the cave, broken only by the _drip, drop _of the venom into the bowl and Jörmungandr's rustling above them. His poor nephew. Such a gentle soul, twisted into this form by the All-Father and forced to harm others. So much like his father. How it must hurt Loki to see his son like this. What memories must be assailing his brother?

"Loki…brother, why did you come"He hadn't meant to say that, but now it is out and Thor ponders how Loki will answer him. "This far exceeds a debt of honor."

More shifting of the bowl. "Your friends wouldn't stop their incessant moaning. I had to quiet them somehow."

For some reason, the snarky comment hurts Thor instead of making him smile. He'd expected Loki to evade the question with such an act, as is his norm these days, yet…he yearns, more than anything, for his brother to be honest with him. The ache from that desire leaves him feeling hollow and dejected.

_Oh, why play with words?_

He wants to hear Loki say he came because he loved him still, that he is willing to renew their brotherly bond. How he remembers with joy the days when Loki would run to him with tales of success or failure, not caring which it was so long as his older brother was there to share it with him. How Loki would sneak into Thor's room whenever they were punished and amuse him with little tricks. But Thor'd abused that adoration and forfeited the right to his brother's candor.

"Sometimes, I hate how loyal you are, Thor," Loki says, breaking into Thor's dark musings.

"W-what?" _Loyal? When have I ever been loyal to Loki? The more I think back the more I see how much I misused and betrayed his trust. Loyal? I was never loyal._

Venom pours from the side of the bowl onto the floor as Loki carefully tips it over, cautious to never let the continuous drips touch Thor's face as he does so. In that moment, Thor catches a glimpse of Loki's face. His brother is pale, too much so, and sweat glistens on his brow. Thor winces as he saw a thin stream of venom trickle off the side of bowl and down Loki's right arm, but his brother doesn't even grimace from the pain it must cause. Loyal? Loki is loyal, not he.

"How do you expect me to stay angry with you when all those thoughts are running amuck in your head?" Loki asks as he rights the bowl, hiding his face from view again. "A head, I might add, which I'm able to hear now."

Oh. Thor'd forgotten about that, again. He shakes his head. "I've never been loyal to you, brother. How I wish it was not so, but it is. I treated you ill. Mother tried to warn me, but I was stubborn and drunk on fath – on the Odin's approval."

"But you learned, did you not, in the end?"

"Too late." _Much too late._

"Mother said you would be like this."

_Mother? _"You have seen mother?"

"How else do you think your Avengers and I found out about your punishment?" The bowl tilts dangerously toward him, but rights itself in an instant. "I'm good, brother, but not that good…Mother came a few days ago and told us all."

Thor can see why she'd tell his human friends. It'd never do for them to think he'd forsaken them. But Loki?

"Who else would she go to, you imbecile? She's been prevented from physically aiding and your Midgardian friends are not strong enough. And do not even mention the Warriors Three or Sif. They'd be lucky to get to the entrance above ground, let alone the doorway, with the noise they make."

"So she asked and you came."

"I had nothing –"

"Loki!"

A sigh. "I caused you to be punished. Do not say otherwise! I asked you to let me go and you did. And because of this Odin…he…I could not stand for this."

"How could I not help you?" Thor smiles sadly. "The proof was right there. To do anything less…_I_ could not stand for _that_. I've done so for far too long. It was time I acted as an older brother should."

"So we're both sentimental fools."

"So it would seem, brother." Thor's smile grows. "Just like old times, no?"

"I suppose." But Thor can hear the mirth in Loki's voice.

/000000/

The cave shakes as if Jörmungandr is thrashing about, but Thor can see he isn't. His nephew seems as confused and worried as Thor. He glances over at Loki and is surprised to find the taut body relaxing. A sigh escapes from somewhere above the bowl.

"Brother?" Thor asks.

"I feared they'd never come through."

"Brother, what mean you? What's going on?"

"Your Avengers have arrived."

"They've what? But you said they couldn't withstand this place!" Thor strains to see around the bowl, but ultimately fails and lies back down on the rock. "How've they…you planned this."

"Indeed."

"But Loki, they're only human. You said yourself that they –"

"And again you question me. Really, Thor, it's becoming a bad habit of yours. When have you ever known me to not have a backup plan?"

"They're not alone, are they?"

"No." Loki's arms trembles slightly and the bowl shifts back towards him. A small hiss escapes him.

_The venom hit him! _"Loki, are you –?"

"I knew Odin's rule was becoming strained within the other realms and needed only a few pushes to tumble." Loki interrupts. "I sent your band of misfits out with mother to contact the other eight kingdoms. Tell them how the All-Father was willing to sentence an innocent and punish another for defending said innocent. It seems they aren't too pleased about that."

_They defied father? _The very thought sends chills down Thor's spine. No one rebels against Odin, All-Father. Least none that wish to live without pain, or live period. That someone has done so shakes Thor's whole universe. He licks his lips. "And…and this quaking?"

"Help arriving? Most likely Stark and his machines. We should be freed before long."

'Before long' turns out to be a day. One in which Thor worries about Loki more and more. The bowl threatens to slip constantly. It isn't the venom that causes Thor to be anxious. No, it is the silence from his little brother. Loki has remained tightlipped after his reassurance. Not even Thor's pleading thoughts can make him break it.

Why? He knows Loki isn't angry with him. So why does he not speak? Is he harmed in some way? Is Odin attacking his mind? These and worse thoughts invade Thor's mind while they wait that day. He knows Loki can hear them, but yet he does nothing to assuage his anxiety.

When at last the grey wall opposite of them crumbles to reveal Frigga's rigid form Thor feels dizzy from the wait. "Mother."

She crosses the room and smiles down at him, a sad line that threatens to break at any moment. She looks so tired, yet does not waver. She glances up at her grandchild. "Return, Jörmungandr, your task is finished."

The great snake bows its head in relief and slithers back into his cage with a grateful hiss. Only then does his mother fret over to them. She touches Loki's left shoulder and he drops the bowl before following it to the ground. Thor only catches a glimpse of the white face before it disappears below him.

"Loki!" Thor cries out, struggling to sit higher and see over the rock's edge. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's merely strained from holding the bowl."

A familiar, red and gold figure appears over him, faceplate up, a beaming grin on the bearded man. "Hey, Point Break! Heard you were having a party and decided to crash it."

"Tony?"

"I'll take your surprise as hidden joy." The human inventor smirks and cocks his head, eyes brittle despite his teasing words. "I know Asgard is different from us and all, but buddy you could've warned us about your chain obsession. I mean, raw iron? So not your color. Go for red and it might catch on."

Thor gives a half choked laugh. "It is good to see you, my friend."

Tony's smirk softens around the edges. "You too, buddy. I'll have you know Clint's been worried sick about you. Even put aside his dislike of your brother and worked to get him in here early. Go spies, huh? And don't get me started on how awesome Tasha and your Mom were against Odin. Guy didn't know what hit him."

Thor chuckles. "Indeed, such a force would be hard to reckon with."

"No kidding. Say, wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

"Indeed."

Tony pops out a device Thor recalls is named a blowtorch. "Cool. Your Mom said that the magic on these chains fizzled out the moment we broke that wall, but that you might not be able to break it yourself. No go?"

Thor gives a hard tug at the chains, but they remain intact. He feels as weak as a babe.

Tony grins. "No worries, I'll have you out in a jiffy, big guy. Oh, speaking of big guys…Hulk was almost eloquent in his smashing of Odin. The whiny squeak he let out at the end was great. I got Jarvis to get it on tape so you and Loki can watch it later."

"You did not," Bruce's voice says from below them, startling Thor. When had the other scientist entered the cave?

"Did so. Therapy and all that snazz." Tony leans over Thor's right wrist and starts the blowtorch on it. Sparks fly high and Tony's face gets that concentrated look that always overcomes him when he is working on a small detail of his designs. He winks at Thor though. "Might make it a team night thing. Be good for our egos. I know it'll be good for my self-esteem."

"Tony…" Bruce warns in a low tone.

"What? Tell me you don't wanna see it. Come on, tell me!" Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Thor and winks when Bruce says nothing. "Thought so."

Bruce merely sighs and goes back to whatever it is he is doing down there. The fact that Thor's mother says nothing to defend Odin comes as something of a shock to Thor. What had happened while he was trapped in here?

The chain on his right wrist brakes not soon after and Thor can sit up better. He endeavors to see Loki, but only catches sight of Bruce's brown, curly hair and his mother's fiery one.

"Loki?" He calls out.

No answer.

Fear enters Thor and flows free throughout his veins. "Is he much harmed, Bruce?"

The doctor's head rises and brown eyes meet his own. The man gives a slight shrug and pats Thor's arm. "A bit, but nothing lethal. I think his Seiðr's put him in a healing coma."

His mother nods and rises. "It has. It will take some time for it to replenish itself. We will have to be patient and wait to speak with him until then."

/000000/

"I will see my brother," Thor says, straightening himself as best he can against the healing bed. It only lasts a moment, before Thor's legs tremble and he all but tumbles into the wooden chair behind him with a muffled 'oomph'. Curse his weakness. He needs to convince the master healer, Eir, to let him visit Loki, not show her the truth of her arguments…namely, that he isn't fit to be moved yet.

Eir's eyebrow rise. "See him, is it?"

"Please, Mistress Eir, he is –"

"Your brother, I know," the woman shakes her head, dark strands escaping from her loose bun. "You must understand, young prince, you're in little better shape than Loki. He is not far. Rest now and I shall allow you access to him tomorrow."

Thor pounces on the only words that matter. "But, as you said, he's not far, therefore I can rest beside him. I need not abandon him."

"You're not abandoning him, my lord! It's only for a day. You need to recover."

"But Loki needs me!"

A rough chuckle interrupts and catches both their attentions. Just inside the golden doorway stand Clint and Steve, the former leaning against the entryway. The archer smirks and shakes his head. "Yeesh, and I thought Tony laid the drama on thick. You give the phrase 'making a scene' a whole new perspective. Ow!"

Clint rubs his arm, but Steve remains unrepentant of his glancing blow. The soldier gives his fellow teammate what Tony calls "The Look" and folds his arms. "Stop teasing him, Clint. He's not being dramatic," here the man sends Thor a gentle gaze, "He's being thoughtful."

Clint snorts, which prompts another punch in the arm from Steve.

"Stop that, Steve!"

"Only when you mature." Steve shakes his own head and crosses the room. "Ma'am, I know you must have strict policies around here, but don't you think you could bend them just this once? Loki's been through a lot to rescue Thor and the first thing he's going to want to see when he wakes up is his brother. Easier to accomplish if Thor was right next to him. Clint and I will move a bed for you if necessary."

"Hey!" Clint brakes in half-heartedly. "I can volunteer myself you know."

Eir gives them each her own version of "Look" and her sharp features soften into an amused smile. "It wouldn't be the first time I've bent the rules for these two. Very well. Let us transfer Thor before he attempts to undo all my good work on him."

A bit humbled by the small rebuke, Thor lowers his head. "My thanks, Mistress Eir."

It doesn't take much to move him and soon Thor is situated in the bed opposite his brother. As he'd feared, some of the venom had reached his little brother towards the end, specifically his neck and chest. Horrid burns are hidden beneath stark white bandages. Thor looks to Eir.

"Why is he bandaged?"

"The rocks will not work on him, my prince." Eir pulls Loki's thick blanket up higher. "His Seiðr is too low for us to risk it."

"Too low?" Thor asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. _What has__Seiðr got to do with this?_

Eir, in an uncharacteristic move, rolls her eyes. "I suppose it would be too much to ask that you remember your small bout of training with me."

Thor blushes and Steve steps in to rescue him. Smiling that kind smile of his, the soldier slids closer to Thor. "Well, we don't know much about it either, ma'am, so perhaps you can explain it to us."

"Loyal friends as ever, my prince." Eir waves off Clint's protests. "The healing stones require the patient's Seiðr to work. Physical wounds, unless mortal, wouldn't be a difficulty, but since it was Loki's Seiðr that was attacked, it renders the stones useless right now. We hope to try again in two days, when it's had more time to replenish."

"Tough luck," Clint murmurs and then seems to realize he sounds sympathetic and stalks off in a huff.

Steve chuckles. "Thanks for the explanation, ma'am. I better go make sure he finds the training arena, otherwise we'll have an encore of last week."

Before Thor can ask about that, Steve vanishes into the hallways in search of the archer. Eir gazes after him a few moments with a smile gracing her lips. Then she straightens Thor's own blanket. "You have found good people, my lord."

"Indeed," Thor agrees softly.

"Now," Eir says, "You've gotten your way, so I will get mine. I am going to check on another patient. If I return and find you still awake I shall place a week long sleeping spell on you."

Thor gulps and slides further down his bed. "Yes, Mistress Eir."

/000000/

Odin is, for all intents and purposes, dead to Asgard and the nine realms. The spell Frigga had worked banished him to the outer reaches of space, never to step foot on the lands again unless his heart should change, which will be long time coming, if ever. Thor is now king, though Frigga will rule as regent for a few centuries more.

_You have much to learn ere you ascend this throne, my son, _his mother tells him privately. Thor agrees. He knows next to nothing and will for some time. Which is why he needs Loki by his side. His little brother knows so much and is forever wishing to share it with others, mainly Thor. This time round, Thor won't reject his offers.

"He looks so pale," Jane whispers, as she comes up beside him by Loki's bed. Her brown eyes widen a second later. "Not that I think pale means anything bad-bad. Just that he looks pasty. Wait, that's worse, isn't it? I mean, he's…he…Gah! I did it again, didn't I? Stuck my foot right into it."

Thor laughs and lays a comforting hand on her thin shoulder. "Be at ease, Jane. I know what you meant."

She sends him a grateful smile as she grasps his hand. The plum color dress mother'd given her accentuates her nicely. Though a plain piece of clothing, Jane still gives it a regal air when she moves around. She squeezes his hand. "You know if he's doing any better?"

Thor's lightheartedness flies from him. "He remains the same, though they were able to finally use the stones on him this morning."

"That's good, right? I mean, it entails his Seiðr's replenished enough."

"Indeed." Thor sighs. "But then why does he not wake?"

"Maybe…" she trails off with a blush. "Never mind."

"No, please, I would hear your thoughts on the matter." Thor says, pulling her closer to him. "It might bring me a better perspective."

"Or ruin it."

"Please, Jane."

Jane shoots a glance towards his brother. "Maybe he's just sorting through some of his issues. I mean, before this he still kind of hated you, but now he's risked his life to save yours. He can't act as if nothing's changed. Maybe he doesn't know how to proceed and is using this time to think."

Thor blinks at her. "That…you are a truly wondrous person, Jane."

She squeaks and ducks her head. "I'm nothing special."

"You are to me," Thor says, using his finger to raise her chin. She blushes again and leans in to kiss him.

"Gah, you're making my insides curl with all this mushy lovey stuff!" Tony's voice says from the window.

Thor startles at his abrupt appearance, while Jane glares at the man. She huffs.

"It's rude to sneak into someone's room, Mr. Stark."

"I didn't sneak. Really loud in my entrance actually, even said 'hi', but you two were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice. Not my fault." Tony shrugs. "And it's Tony, Jane. Mr. Stark makes me sound like an old fuddy-duddy…or like I'm about to get homework."

Jane snorts and Thor laughs heartily. "Do you need my aid, Tony?"

"Uhh…no…but you and Jane should go to your mother's gardens."

"My thanks for your thoughtfulness, my friend, but I shall remain here with Loki."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive…but I'm going to anyway, so what the heck?…Loki's not going to wake anytime soon. You need to get out, maybe pop into your room and take a bath. You're starting to smell a bit fresh."

"I am needed here, Anthony." Thor says, restraining his natural instincts to hit the man for his callous words.

"Oh boy, we're back to 'Anthony', huh?" Tony raises his hands in innocent manner. "Look, I get it, all right? Don't kill the messenger. If it were Pep, Brucie, or Rodney in that bed I wouldn't want to leave either. Thing is your people need to see you. It hit them pretty hard, what Odin did to you, and seeing you walking around the gardens with Jane'll be a great way to show them you're A okay. Capiche?"

Thor slumps. It seems today will be the day when he'll be surprised by his human friends' wisdom. "I understand, Tony."

"Oh good, we're back to 'Tony'. You scare me with 'Anthony', you know that?"

Jane strokes his arm. "We're not saying you need to be gone the whole afternoon, just half an hour or so."

"Yeah, breath the fresh air or something, take a bath, and come back. I'll stay with Loki the whole time. Promise." Tony puts in as he plops down into another chair by the open window. Thor can hear the happy shrieks of children as they run underneath the window. He remembers when Loki and he had been so young and carefree.

With reluctance, Thor stands. "Very well."

"Atta boy!"

Thor feels no guilt in giving the cocky man a small punch in the arm on his way out, ignoring the 'Ouch, Thor!' with a smile.

The walk does him, and his people, good. They flock to him once news spread of his outing. Questions of Loki, his health, and Asgard rain down upon him. Jane is a silent support at his side, ever ready to go back with him to Loki or divert the masses whenever they crowd too close. Thor returns to Loki's side refreshed and thankful.

A few days later, Jane leaves for Midgard. Shield needs her for some top secret project – Tony hacks their mainframe and tells him it has to do with the Rainbow Bridge on their side. Thor misses her presence, but he never wavers in his guard. Loki will not wake alone. Even Sif's pleas fall on deaf ears. So what it had been a month? Thor will give his brother all the time he requires to heal. That she even suggests he leave like that sours his affections to her and the Warriors Three.

He wonders if they were ever his friends.

"T-Thor?"

"Brother," Thor nearly shouts as soon as he sees the green eyes open. Loki blinks a few times before settling his gaze on Thor. His brow creases in a frown.

"How long?" he rasps, wincing.

Thor helps him drink some water before answering. "A month. Mother said not to fear, that it would not last forever."

"But you worried anyway."

Thor smiles and shrugs. "Would you do any different if our places reversed?"

"…No."

"How do you fare?" Thor fiddles with the edge of his cream tunic and watches Loki stretch his fingers and legs. His brother winces a few times, but looks pleased overall.

"Much better."

"You should've stopped when you knew aid to be coming."

"I always knew it was coming." Loki says.

Thor scowls and fists his hand. "You nearly drained yourself. If it'd taken longer, you might be…Promise me to never do such a thing again, Loki."

"No."

"Loki, promise me!"

"Only if you vow the same in return." Loki says, leveling a rigid glare at him.

Thor swallows and looks away. He cannot swear such a thing. Cannot even comprehend trying. A cool hand wraps itself around his fisted one. Thor glances back the bed.

"We'll both just have to be more careful in the future," Loki says and Thor nods.

Eir must have heard them from the other room for she suddenly appears at Loki's bed. Thor appreciates her tact, letting Loki and he speak before she conducts her examination. "Mistress Eir."

"My princes." She bows to both of them. "Loki, I see your Seiðr has allowed you to finally awake."

Loki blinks twice, his tell whenever he is about to lie. "Yes."

Thor tilts his head to the side and studies his brother. Perhaps Jane isn't that far off in her claims about Loki's coma. Maybe it was self-induced. No matter. He smiles and grasps Loki's hand. "And glad I am that it did, brother."

Loki stares at the hand holding his and then looks to Thor, a question in his eyes. "Yes…"

Thor lets go of Loki's hand as Eir summons an orange cloud of healing. It hovers directly above Loki's body, twisting a few times and darkening at the edges. Thor leans forward, watching the cloud anxiously. At last Eir smiles. "Your Seiðr and body are at peek condition, my prince. I shall leave you to continue your conversation."

Loki raises an eyebrow at her retreating form. "Was she always so casual with us?"

"Someone had to be, else we would've grown proud."

Loki smirks.

Thor rolls his eyes. "More proud then. Must you always correct me, brother?"

"Only when you're wrong…which you're implying is always, so…"

Thor smacks Loki's arm good-naturedly. "Genius' seem to love to mock me."

"Stark mocks you? Really, brother, I do believe I'm beginning to despair now."

Thor blinks. "You think Tony is smart?"

Loki looks down and fiddles with his blanket. "He's…passable…for a human."

The moment is broken by the loud entrance of the Avengers and his friends, followed quietly by Frigga. Eir must've informed them magically of Loki's awakening. Their mother slides over to Loki's side and brushes a tentative hand through his black hair, almost as if she fears he might reject her.

Loki leans into the touch and smiles. "Hello, mother."

"My son," she murmurs. "I'm sorry I could not speak for you at the trial. I…"

Loki gives her a pained frown. "Odin's reach is far."

"No more." She kisses his forehead.

Tony practically bounces across the room and hops onto Loki's bed, ignoring the dismayed shouts of Coulson and Steve. Frigga shakes her head with a smile, already used to the man's childish antics. She says they remind her of Thor centuries ago. Thor still insists he was never that cheeky.

"Rudolf, you're back!" Tony grins as he swings his arms out wide. "Missed your snark. Oh, and your pranks. Really I did. They're epic. Especially the snake one. No one can keep up with me. Or teach me new magic. So bored."

Bruce chuckles as he stands at the end of the bed with the others. "Blew up a chunk of the lab here last week."

"A miscalculation!"

"On purpose."

"Not." Tony crosses his legs and swings them as he folds his arms across his chest, face going serious. "So, you recuperated? Clint's been worried sick."

Said archer scowls at Tony, but then focuses on his former enemy a benign look in his eyes. "You good?"

His brother nods, features a bit slack from the shock of all the attention showered upon him. That he should be so affected by something he'd rightly earned pains Thor deeply. He'll make sure that Loki will forever be appreciated for his actions from this time forth. He swears it to himself as he watches his new friends clamor over themselves in telling Loki of Odin's defeat and Thor's rescue.

_You will always be appreciated and listened to, brother. This I swear._

* * *

><p>And that's it. There was going to be an extra scene between Loki and Clint, but it was detracting from this, so I've decided not to include it right now. Please, with cherries on top, review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
